Portal, a new beginning
by PortalStillAlive
Summary: As chell escapes her death sentence, she starts to realize that the lives of other people might be at risk in the deep depths of Aperture Science.
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER* ALL CHARACTERS AND CONCEPTS USED IN THIS FANFICTION BELONG TO THE VALVE CORPORATION, AND NOT ME**

**Chapter 1**

**Back for more**

As Chell paced through the field, a thought struck her. "I can't just leave GLaDOS to what she's been doing!" Chell reminded herself, "I couldn't even imagine what I would do if I was left to die in that hellish place!" She looked back at the small shed, looking innocent, but holding many, many dark secrets. "When I awoke from that cell after Wheatley rescued me, There were other units just like mine, I wonder if there were more people trapped just like me."

"Wheatley did mention thousands of other people…"

That was when it finally struck her, "I'm going back!" Chell exclaimed, silently in her mind. Sprinting through the tall grass, almost completely out of breath, the shed was in walking distance. Chell breathed heavily as she sat down upon a rock, standing silently, gazing over the horizon. Proceeding almost carefree to the entrance of the small shed, she stopped. "Should I really do this?" chell thought silently to herself. Without hesitating, she went on ahead and opened the giant metal door, standing like a soldier at attention. Starting to quiver, she stepped onto the metal shape, and almost at an instant, it speeded down to the point of no return.

"Ah, I see…" GLaDOS said eerily,

"back for more…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Cheating Death**

Terrified, Chell started to run, unaware of what lay ahead.

"Your courage will only get you killed, painfully," GLaDOS started to laugh,

"just when I thought you would be gone for good."

"Now, before I get carried away, we have _a lot_ to do…"

"You know the routine…"

Suddenly, panels opened as Chell stood in front of something she thought she would never have to see again, a test chamber.

"Well, you can die now, or go in and die later."

"I'm not in any hurry," GLaDOS said, sounding very pleased by the situation.

"So, what are you waiting for?"

Chell walked toward the opening in the wall,

"Oh, and you'll need this."

A giant metal limb lowered from seemingly nowhere, holding what helped Chell cheat death many, many times.

"Yes, a portal gun."

"I can't believe that I did not destroy it, you know how angry it makes me."

Chell caught the device, still doubting why she came back.

"Let's begin, we don't have forever."

Chell did not budge, she could not continue forward, something was telling her to stay, something was not right.

"Ah, being stubborn, just like your mother and father."

"Part of the reason I KILLED them"

With tears in her eyes, Chell continued into the test chamber.

"For this test, use the weighted companion cube and activate this panel on the floor, you know the routine."

Chell continued with the test chamber, finishing it soon after.

"I added a new feature to the emancipation grid, a human setting."

"Good luck guessing what setting it will be on, because chances are, it will be too late anyway."

"So, don't piss me off and we won't have an issue."

Finishing the test chamber and continuing to the elevator, Chell started to feel better about things.

"Congratulations, you completed test chamber 1." GLaDOS said sarcastically.

GLaDOS had no idea what Chell was about to do. Breaking the glass and jumping, Chell quickly spawned a portal, and seemingly cheating death, jumped through and ended up in a control room.

"WHAT THE NAME OF HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU MUTE LUNATIC!" GLaDOS screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Return**

Chell looked around, while GLaDOS screamed obscenities at her. Finally, she knew what to do. With one swift jump, Chell spawned portals one after another, ending up in a very creepy place, a Ratman den.

'the cake is a lie' was written multiple times, filling up the whole wall. A radio played an eerie song, echoing through the corridor. Footsteps could be heard, along with clanging metal and the faint sound of moaning.

"I killed him too, you know," GLaDOS sneered

Chell just stood there, ignoring the brutal comments GLaDOS had to offer.

"You know, your lack of speech does not affect me."

A sudden clanging made Chell jump.

Panels opened revealing a hall with "Test Chamber 21," on a lighted tile. Knowing what might lay ahead, Chell did not budge.

"You must not understand the meaning of 'force'"

More panels appeared from under Chell, and pushed her into the bright hall. Unknowing of what to do, she just continued through. The test chamber was simple, but something didn't seem right.

"AHA!" GLaDOS exclaimed,

"I have you now…"

Walls closed in, lights shut off, leaving things dimmed, as a clashing alerted Chell.

"Yes, it has returned."

"Neurotoxin"

Chell blacked out, she had given up all hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Apple**

"Hello?"

"Heeeeeelo?"

"Heeeeeelooooooooo?"

Chell started to slit her eyes, but all that she saw were blurry shapes.

"What in the name of bloody hell are you doing here!"

Almost instantly, Chell knew who it was.

"Hey, I'm sorry I tried to kill you, let's put that behind us and get out of here!"

"Ah, you still don't speak. Well, that's fi.."

"apple." Chell spurted out,

"what in the name of.."

"you spoke…" the voice said.

"I..I…c-ca-can sp-spe-speak" Chell said in a weak voice.

"Yes…you can" Wheatley said, stuttering.


End file.
